A Light at The End of The Tunnel
by RukaSouen
Summary: Violet lives a life of wealth and luxury untill the day her snobby parents try to sell her beloved horse Takehiko. The pair run away and discover a portal to another world! But will meeting a Prince end up in a battle or a romance? rated T for cursing.
1. Tonight's the night

Chapter One Tonight's the night! 

"Your mean Takehiko. Bucking me off like that!" Violet said as she guided her large black Friesian stallion back up the driveway and into the large stable. They were greeted by neighing from the other 12 horses, all her parents, but Takehiko was her's. He responded by nickering. "Violet! Are you going to sleep in here tonight as usual?" a voice came from the attached apartment that sounded falsely happy.

Violet rolled her eyes as she took the bridle off Takehiko "Yes mother!" she replied in a loudly annoyed tone. "I was only wondering!" was her reply while stepping into the indoor arena on the other side. She gave Violet a look of disgust as she began to groom "Honestly that's why we have stable hands!" her mother stated, causing her daughter to flip her long black hair away from her face "That's true, but _I_ am the only one who can touch him around here. Anyway, I love it." all her mother could do was roll her eyes and leave down the driveway to the enormous mansion down the hill. "Don't worry Takehiko, we're leaving tonight." she commented with a motherly tone. The large Friesian tossed his head neighing in delight.

Time gap!!

Violet saw the last light go out in the mansion and smiled to herself. She ran out into the stable in her socks, not wanting to wake mike (who was sleeping up in the hayloft for the night since one of the horses was sick) and she got out the custom made endurance tack for takehiko and set it outside of his stall, he woke up and looked at her about to neigh.

"shhhhh!" she whispered, putting a finger to her mouth to silence him. He got the idea immediately (he's a smart horse mind you!) and she ran back into the apartment to pack a saddle bag full of food and water incase she didn't stop anywhere or everyone was looking for her. She picked up her hiking backpack and ran out into the stable again, across the dirt arena, her riding boots in one hand and the saddle bag in the other, "ok boy!" she whispered.

Once takehiko was tacked up and ready, violet put on her boots and pulled herself into the saddle, "ha!" she yelled, kicking his sides so that they got a flying start, he took off at a full gallop down the drive and into the forest. "We did it boy! We're finally out of there!" she said to him excitedly. He neighed with delight.

At the barn

Mike had woke up by the sound of hooves outside the stable, he ran down from the loft and looked around, the door was open, violet and takehiko were gone. "I knew you would choose this night." he said to the blowing summer wind. He would never rat her out, she was the nicest person out of that family of rich snobs, all he could do was close the door to the stable and to an empty stall which read 'beauty' "he never liked that name anyway, violet was right to call him takehiko the strong prince."

-end chapter 1-

(A/N I know the first chapter is short and might suck, I would love some reviews and criticism good or bad so I can improve, oh, and takehiko means strong prince.)


	2. The Fortune Teller

Chapter 2. The fortune Teller.

Violet was woke by an urgent nudging "5 more minutes boy!" she mumbled, reaching a hand out to push takehiko away but felt nothing. Then the voices. "It looks like the horse slowed down here!" Violet jumped up and looked around the cave _'that's right! we stopped here after going about 16 miles.' _she thought, then grabbed takehiko's bridle and slipped it on him quickly "The only thing we can do boy is to go deeper into the cave and hope it goes to an exit!" she quickly breathed while she pulled on her backpack. she grabbed the reins and led him farther into the cave, hoping that there was an exit.

After what seemed like an hour, Violet saw an opening. "Come on boy, Just a little farther." she heaved, they had just finished running from a dead end and could hear voices far behind them. Once the light hit them, she gasped "Takehiko...I don't think we're In Iowa anymore." she said. They were on a mountain looking down at a village. It was the same as the one in that episode of Avatar the last air bender that she watched, the one with the fortune teller. "It's the fortune teller's village!" she whispered in awe. '_how could I end up here?' _she thought to herself.

takehiko nudged her forward "I'm going!" she stated loudly and got on his back. He trotted down and people stared. They have never seen a horse before! Violet started laughing. The fortune teller, Aunt Woo stopped her "my dear, would you like a reading?" she asked. Violet got off takehiko "yes I'd love one!" she stated excitedly, walking in with her and into a room "well, let me see your palms." Aunt Woo said, then looked at Violet's palms "Oh. Interesting I see that you will have a great romance with a strong Bender! But there is some conflict in your life, a struggle that only you can correct." Violet pulled away sharply and ran out, jumping like a gymnast onto takehiko who didn't mind.

Just at that moment, a large animal bounded into the village, Violet recognized it as a shereshute, zuko was there, violet could feel her heart race. "now I know this Is a dream!" she told herself, pinching her arm several times and feeling the pain.

"where's the avatar?!" Zuko asked impatiently, "he's In an abbey not far from here." Violet said absently without know what she had said, she then clapped a hand over her mouth. Zuko walked over to her and glared "what did you say?" he asked. Iroh looked from Violet to Takehiko "what a beautiful animal what is it called?" He asked nicely "his name is takehiko, and he is a Friesian."

Zuko had left quickly following the trail of the avatar and Violet was left there, she looked at her pajamas "I need to change into something better." she said to herself. Getting Takehiko to canter out of the village.

After a while they saw the beach "Hey. Check It out, The beach!" Violet said excitedly, they heard a twig snap behind them and Violet turned. Zhao was standing right there. "Takehiko! Go, go!" violet yelled as she kicked him forward, to late.

Violet was grabbed roughly as takehiko galloped off, he stopped at turned around. Violet heard the crick of a bow and looked to her left. An archer was aiming for her horse! "No takehiko! Run, go I'll be alright!" she yelled and without any hesitation, takehiko galloped off as a shower of arrows descended onto the spot where he was just at.

"Leave the animal, Take the girl to the ship. I have some questions for her."


	3. I told you I don't know!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: the last airbender" I own Violet and a select few others that will appear later in the story.

Ocqueen: Thank you for the review, I know you will get a lot better than me with writing because I suck good luck!

Ryona: haven't you heard of the phrase "all in good time"? You should wait and read on.

Ok

* * *

Chapter 3. I told you I don't know!!

Violet sat in a small dark cell, her wrists were chained to the wall, and her head hung low '_great, just great. You get yourself stuck in the avatar world and now you're on Zhao's ship!'_ She thought.

A door slammed and she looked up, hearing the thud of boots coming her way, she looked up when the boots stopped in front of her cell. Zhao looked at her with that sick grin on her face. He walked in and kneeled down in front of her. "Ok I want to ask you some friendly questions." He stated, violet smirked "Like what? Where the avatar is, I don't think so!" she yelled the last part.

"Yes, where is he?" Zhao looked like he was going to loose his temper.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Violet stated quietly, looking away.

Zhao lost it, he held up his fist which caught fire in a heartbeat and lifted her up as far as the chains would allow "Tell me where he is!" he yelled

Violet tried to push him away but didn't succeed "I told you already! I don't know!!!" she yelled back, pulling her head away from the heat of the flames.

* * *

ZUKO

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, You will catch the avatar." Iroh comforted as Zuko stared off into the forest and down to his feet, trudging along the path they were taking. Iroh saw something out of the corner of his eye, "what's that?" He asked. Zuko took a fighting stance just as takehiko jumped out of the trees in front of them, his mane and tail had twigs and leaves in them and he looked scared, he neighed and reared up.

"What is it boy?" Iroh asked, Zuko looked at him "what are you doing?!"

"It's that one girl's horse, the one from the village, something must have happened."

"I don't care about some peasant!"

"Well, I'm going to see what is going on, she must be in trouble."

Iroh looked to takehiko and said "Show me where she is boy." then takehiko turned to face where he had came from and cantered off, followed by Iroh, Zuko had no choice but to follow.

Takehiko led them to Zhao's ship. "Zhao!" Zuko said angrily. Takehiko snorted.

* * *

(A/N Hahahah cliffy! I love doing that to everyone! Will Zuko and Iroh save violet from the grip of Zhao? Tune in for the next chapter, "That's my name and that's all you need to know!") 


	4. the title's to long for this box!

Chapter 4

That's my name and that's all you need to know!

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly, I've been grounded and stuff, now on with it, and Ryona, as you can tell I'm very stubborn but thanks for the critic.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh walked up to Zhao's ship, takehiko was smart enough to stay behind and wait. "We need to see admiral Zhao." Iroh said kindly to a crew member on deck that left quickly. "Uncle what are you doing? You don't know this girl; she could be working with the avatar!" Zuko argued quietly, only making Iroh turn to look at him "If she was with the avatar, don't you think you could get some information out of her?" he asked, Zuko came to the realization "oh, right." he agreed.

Zhao came out a couple minutes later looking like he was going to kill someone. He tried to put on a false smile for them "Ah, general Iroh and prince Zuko. What brings you here?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was going to tear them apart. Zuko was about to speak but Iroh got there before him "You have something that belongs to us." he stated flatly, making Zhao raise an Eyebrow "really, I do?" he asked wit ha cold drawling voice ((the kind that makes him sound like a rapist, that's what I think he looks like anyway…)) making Zuko angry "Yes you do! Now hand her over!" he had the thought in his mind that whoever that girl was, she would be able to lead him straight to the avatar. "Oh! The girl, I didn't know she belonged to you prince Zuko, I guess you get lonely out at sea and wanted some female company huh?" Zhao asked, Zuko looked like he was going to lunge at him. "We bought her earlier today to work in the kitchens and if you would be so kind as to give her back we will be on our way." Iroh reasoned, putting his hand on Zuko's arm to keep the fiery teenager from attempting to kill the admiral.

"Very well general." Zhao stated, lifting his hand and looking to some of the guards "bring the prisoner out." Two guards left and came back about 3 minutes later with The same girl, her long black hair was flying everywhere as she kicked and yelled for them to release her "get off me you filthy bastards!" she yelled, she managed to kick one in the shin with her heel and stomp on the other's foot, they only tightened their grip, _'she has the mouth of a sailor.' _Zuko thought as the girl threw out every curse word in the book along with some he didn't even know.

VIOLET

(1st person)

I kicked and yelled until I noticed what was going on and when I saw Zuko and Iroh '_thank god!'_ I Thought, they came to rescue me! I caught Zuko's eyes and just stared at him, he gave me a look of disgust and I returned it, he then looked at my outfit, I was in my pajamas and riding boots '_wow, I must look stupid!'_ ((her outfit is a black tank top with a coffee cup on it and her pants are red with black coffee cups)) the guards dropped me and I glared at them "Well general Iroh, there she is, now get off my ship." Zhao stated with a demanding tone and with a glare to me, I returned it with as much hate as I could.

back to 3rd person.

Zuko escorted violet off the ship and into the forest where she ran over to takehiko and hugged him. "Now, tell us who you are!!" he demanded making takehiko snort and flatten his ears. "Calm down prince Zuko." Iroh said then repeating the question in a nicer tone "Could you tell us who you are?" he asked. Violet smiled "my name is Violet, Violet Curtis." she stated, then went back to petting takehiko "Were you traveling with the avatar?!" Zuko asked, he was definite getting annoyed with her. "No, I wasn't." violet stated blandly not looking at him. "Then Where did you come from?!" he was literally yelling, violet turned sharply to him "I told you my name, that's all your going to know!" she yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm the prince of the fire nation!"

"SO!!"

"So what! You should Respect me!"

"I don't respect people who think they know everything!"

"I do not know everything!"

"You sure act like you do!"

"No I don't."

"Bite Me!"

Iroh watched the two teenagers yell at each other and shook his head "he's going to get his butt kicked." he whispered to himself. Zuko was about to blow up and violet looked ready to beat him to the ground until Iroh said "how about some tea to calm the nerves?" which was met by both Zuko and Violet yelling in unison "I don't want any tea!"

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to keep them in character but it's so hard! I do think Zhao looks like a rapist…..O.O 


	5. Angels

Chapter 5

Angels

"Uncle, I don't like this girl, she is too suspicious." Zuko whispered as they finally made it to his ship. Violet and takehiko were following them as they walked up the ramp, she was shifting her backpack that she found after many minutes of searching and she had also changed into a more appropriate attire which was a dark red t-shirt that read "I'm not here for your entertainment." and she also wore a pair of loose black jeans along with her riding boots. "This is your ship?" she asked, looking around at the crew members who were staring at her with looks of wondering "Sir! Where shall we set a course for now?" a crew member asked, saluting Zuko and Iroh "Just follow the avatar's trail, I will be off in my room." Zuko replied angrily as he walked away and slammed the door that went inside with a bang.

"So, general Iroh, what do you want me to do, I think I should just pay you back for letting me stay on your ship." Violet said, pulling her hair up as she walked over to him, the pony-tail only made her hair a little shorter. Iroh looked at her for a second "you could work in the kitchen, since that is what Zhao believes anyway so if he pulls up out of nowhere than he could see that you are doing your job."

"Good thinking General"

"Just call me uncle."

"Ok, uncle…"

Violet looked around and saw a guard "excuse me? Where is the kitchen?" she asked politely. The guard gave her a nasty look and pointed in the direction of the kitchen and as violet was walking away she turned to see the same guard staring after her "What are youlooking at?" she asked angrily, giving him a glare as he turned back around.

Zuko

Zuko was lying on his bed thinking about violet 'she can't be from around here, her dress sense is strange. But then again she knew where the avatar was--' there was a knock on the door which made him jump out of his thoughts "What is it?!" he shouted. His uncle's voice came through the door "Prince Zuko may I come in?" he asked which earned a groan from the hot-tempered prince "Yes."

"What is so wrong about miss. Violet?"

"I don't think she can be trusted."

"Why? She obviously doesn't know where the avatar is besides that she ran into him at that abbey."

"That's the problem uncle, you trust people too easily!"

"She is a sweet girl; you should try to learn more about her."

"What you're saying I go up to her and ask her a million questions?"

"Yes."

"You go do it"

"You're the one who wants to know more about her."

"Ugh! Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen, working for her stay."

Zuko walked out of his room and was making his way down to the kitchen when he heard a voice singing.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need _

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

Zuko walked into the kitchen where the sound was coming from, the sound of pots and pans were clanging lightly as people worked but they were trying to keep quiet as they listened to the ending:

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more _

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

He then noticed it was violet, she was working on a stew while she sang the last note, everyone in the kitchen clapped for her. "It wasn't that good! I have a terrible singing voice!" she said loudly to them, not even seeing that Zuko was there watching her. "Hey violet!" He shouted, making her turn quickly and slicing her hand on the knife she was holding "ah! Ow my hand!" she yelled, seeing the blood start to run down her hand and onto the floor, Zuko shook his head "clumsy peasant." he muttered, going over to her and taking a rag. He pressed it on the cut "you are so stupid." he told her with a glare in his eye, she pulled away from him "I can take care of it!" she winced as her hand gave a painful throb when she tied the rag tightly around the cut, it wasn't that deep but it still hurt.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided to stop there now that my parents are yelling at me….. You will find out about violet's past in the next chapter Ryona…This shall be the end to your "I see nothing about selling her horse in the story." or whatever you said. I've been grounded and have had a lot to do now don't get snappy at me anybody. I don't pick what I do in school, I wish I did but I can't. 


	6. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any character besides violet and mike, plus her evil parents. I wish I owned avatar so I can lock Zuko up in my closet, uhhh!!! (I have established that Zuko is mine, Katie, no touchy!!!!!)

Chapter 6

Sorry.

Zuko sat down at one of the empty tables in the galley outside of the kitchen. Violet sat across from him, the pain still relevant in her hand, the cut wasn't that bad, she took a guess that it would take about a week to heal. She looked up and met Zuko's eyes "Are you going to tell me anything about yourself?" He asked, she could tell that question was bothering him ever since she told him her name. "maybe." she stated flatly putting no emotion into her reply which made him angry.

"Why?" He asked with a demanding tone in his voice, he wasn't going to leave her alone that was for sure. She shot a glare at him, her eyes were attempting to burn holes through his. "Maybe if your nice to me and not some stubborn jackass!" she almost shouted, Zuko was about to jump out of his seat and tackle her. '_Chill, she's just a peasant girl.'_ he told himself, he tried his best not to get overly angry.

"Will you _please_ tell me about yourself?" he asked her in the nicest tone he could.

"Fine, if you really want to know."

"Why did you run away?"

"My parents."

"What did your parents do to you?"

"They were going to sell takehiko to some rich bastard who was just going to abuse him anyway."

"They were going to sell that beast?"

"Hey! Don't insult my best friend like that!"

"I didn't, he's just a dumb beast!"

Slap

"What was that for!?"

"Your being a jackass!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Violet got up quickly and was about to stalk off back to the kitchen when Zuko grabbed her wrist. "Wait, tell me the rest." his voice wasn't that demanding, more curious than demanding, she looked into his eyes, still glaring. "Ok, I failed a competition and my parents blamed my failure on takehiko, they were going to sell him but I argued, when they didn't back down, they called the man and told him to come the next morning to pick him up. Then that nigh, I ran away, leaving everything and everyone I knew." she finished. Still glaring into his eyes. He returned the glare. "I don't like that story, it's not reliable." he said. Violet wrenched her wrist away from him. "Don't ever touch me again." she growled, stalking back to the kitchen.

Later.

Iroh watched his hot-tempered nephew walk onto the deck. "So how was your talk with Miss. Violet?" he asked, a smile on his face. Zuko turned to give him a warning look "not well." he replied sharply, turning to the bow and glaring out at sea. Iroh looked at him "did she tell you about her life?" he asked, taking a sip of jasmine tea. "Yes." Iroh nodded at the prince's reply. "good, than your getting somewhere, you know if you trust her than she'll trust you." he added, his remark reached the prince as an insult "I am not going to let her have full reign of this ship, she will be confined to a room and will only be let out for dinner!" he concluded, there was no way that a peasant would be walking freely around his ship.

"Prince Zuko, you should try to underst--"

"I've made up my mind uncle!"

Violet

"Dinner is served!" Violet called down the halls of the ship, hearing her voice echo in the empty maze; she then heard footsteps and men talking. _'I wonder how many men are on this ship, I guess I'll find out soon.' _she thought, shuddering, being surrounded by men was easier than it sounded. She sat at an empty table and stared off at a wall, thinking about why she was here and how it came to be.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice jolted her back to earth; she stared up at the kind face of general Iroh. "No, not at all." she said happily, at least someone was nice to her on this bloody ship. She then felt a pain of regret, remembering mike, who had helped her all those times, forced to endure the wrath of her parents without her to talk to.

--Flashback time!--

"Come on VI, don't let your fear of heights take over, you have to overcome it!" Yelled a younger version of mike, his shoulder length brown hair and green eyes shone in the hot Iowa sun, he was standing in the middle of a show jumping arena while violet trotted takehiko around. "I'm trying, I just can't do it!" she yelled back at him, her hair was only a couple inches shorter than it was now, her outfit was a white tank top along with tan jodhpurs and black riding boots. Mike wasn't satisfied with her reply. "Do you want to show your parents that you can prove you are your own person with your own personality, or just the push-over stuck up snob that they want you to be?" he asked, putting a hand up, the signal for her to stop takehiko. Violet gave him a defiant grin. "I'm going to that competition and showing them that I can really rock!" she said, "That's my girl!" they slapped hands and both laughed. Mike was like the best friend she never had, he would help her with everything. School, horses, what clothes to where, everything.

Back to VI.

Iroh looked at violet who seemed to daze off again. "Something wrong?" he asked, watching her carefully, She turned to face him "No, just thinking." At that moment, Zuko walked over, he earned an evil glare from violet as she got up and stalked away out of the galley and up to the deck, she found her backpack and emptied the contents, her journal spilled out and revealed pictures and loose papers, the pictures were of her, mike and takehiko, all standing around smiling and laughing, like old times, she sighed as she picked up the pictures and loose papers, poems, song lyrics, and notes. "I won't need these anymore." she muttered, tossing them over the rail out into the vast ocean. She turned to the rest of the contents that her backpack held: shirts, pants, a hat, bathing suit, sketch diary, journal, horse treats, halter, ipod, and some bracelets and necklaces. She picked up her ipod and put the headphones in, the first song to play was stand my ground by within temptation, she turned it up and smiled, going through her things, getting rid of what she didn't need anymore now that she was here. She then noticed that there was a necklace that she didn't remember putting in her backpack, it was half a heart that said "True friends" then she remembered that mike had the other half that read "never give up." she lowered her head and sighed deeply, thinking about him.

A/N: ok, I'm so killing someone, I now have about over 100 friend requests on myspace and I don't even know any of them, plus they are like woman in their 20's and are wearing lingerie or bikinis ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!


	7. Are you a bender?

Chapter 7

"are you a bender?"

"What are you doing peasant?" Zuko asked, stepping outside onto the deck of the ship to see violet with her back to him. She didn't answer, he walked closer, he heard a noise coming from her ears. "Hello? I asked you a question!" he growled angrily, grabbing her shoulder which triggered a violent reaction from her, she whipped around and tried to hit a pressure point on his neck which he deflected her hand in an instant, knocking her backwards, she landed on the hard metal with a reverberating thud, she pulled out the headphones and looked up at him with scared eyes "I'm sorry! I didn't know that was you!" she stated making Zuko glare at her. "Your attacks are too slow and stiff." he stated dully, looking at all her stuff on the floor. "What's this?" he asked, picking up her journal making violet jump to her feet "don't touch that!" she yelled, trying to grab it from him but he just tossed it back on the ground. "fine." he stated, giving her a look of loathing.

"You have some nerve to speak to me the way you do." he stated flatly after a couple seconds of silence besides the small thumping from her ipod.

"I treat everyone the same."

"I am a prince, you should show more respect."

"I've met more interesting people."

What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Violet's voice was calm and flat but Zuko's was rough and heated like he was going to flare up any minute. He looked at violet who had taken her place at the railing and was staring up at the starry sky. "You are a prince, no doubt about that but I still won't bow down to your every whim and command." she stated, Zuko glared daggers at her back. "I am the heir to the throne of the Fire nation! You should be grateful that you are even in my presence!" he shot back at her which just earned a puzzling look from her "I am grateful that I am on your ship but you did not offer me the place, your uncle did, and you are only the heir _if _you capture the avatar." (Burn!)

"You will not speak to me in that tone!" Zuko shouted at her, Violet shot a warning look back at him. "I will only show you respect if you show me some! If your going to continue yelling at me and treating my like trash than that's how I'm going to treat you!" she shot back at him with fists clenched, Zuko glared right back, "If you don't respect me I will have you thrown into the brig, _peasant!_" he hissed the last part out with hatred towards her which in turn earned him a slap to the face.

"Don't you call me a peasant!"

"You'd do well to respect me then."

"No, I don't have to!"

"Guards!"

About 5 huge guards ran on deck quickly as Zuko pointed to violet "take her down to the brig!" violet tried to run away but didn't get very far before she was grabbed on both arms and someone grabbed her legs "get off me!" she yelled angrily, squirming as best she could, Takehiko heard violet yelling and cantered over from the other end of the ship, he reared up and kicked out with his hind legs, striking a guard on the side of his thigh, he fell immediately to the ground, that freed violet's left arm which was strongest, but then a guard who was standing to the side took over. "I'm being man-handled!" she yelled, Zuko glared at takehiko who snorted loudly, "takehiko, don't even try." violet said in a defeated voice, takehiko looked at her and lowered his head, Zuko stepped forward over the injured guard and stared her in the face, he was about 2 inches from her face. "Are you going to respect me or are you going to spend time in a cell without your beast?" he asked, Violet narrowed her eyes and spit on his face "Fuck you!" she yelled angrily. "Take her below!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh

Zuko came back to the kitchen and sat down, wiping off his face, "How did it go prince Zuko?" he asked, watching the troubled teen glare back at him "She spit on me." he replied while wiping his hand on a passing crew member. (I had to put that.) "Well maybe you have to earn her respect and trust." he stated. Earning another angry glare "I threw her in the brig; she's going to learn the hard way to respect someone who is more superior to her."

"Prince Zuko, you should have at least tried to be nice to her."

"I did uncle!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you, just figure it out on your own, you can't just lock up a flower without sunlight and expect it to live."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Violet

Violet was thrown into the small dark cell onto her back, she gasped in pain as her spine came in contact with the hard metal floor. "That hurt you bastard!" she yelled, they just laughed at her. She sighed and walked to the corner of the metal cell, there was no window or any other source of light besides the torch across the small hallway, there was a small mat that looked like a bed, it was stained with something that looked like blood, she shuddered and turned to the guard who was guarding her cell, "Is there anything else that I could sleep on? That is just nasty!" he turned to her and smirked. "Get used the it." his gruff voice cut the air like a sword. "Eww." There were footsteps coming down the hall and violet crossed her arms over her chest, she saw Iroh walk to her cell, "leave us." he commanded, the guard obeyed with a bow and then walked away. "Iroh! Thank god!" she said, going over to the bars, he smiled at her, "you spit on prince Zuko?" he asked her, she laughed lightly "he deserved it though." she stated, feeling defiant about her very stupid act. Iroh gave a hearty smile. "You are braver than I thought, not many would go against him and still have their head, he must be fond of you." Violet gave a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah right! He acts all big and bad but I can see right through him, I don't care if he's a prince, he should not speak to me like he does."

"He doesn't know how to talk to women."

"got that right, and the guards don't know how to handle one properly either, talk about man-handling."

"Hahaha, you must show some more respect to prince Zuko, he is a prince."

"Whatever, if he shows me the respect, I will show him more respect."

"He just thinks that you should give him respect no matter what."

"I don't care if he rules the world, I just want someone to show me that I am respected and he needs to show some sensitivity."

"Well, you can't change thinks that have already happened, I say just show him respect so you can get out of this cell, then you could show him respect and that in turn, he will also respect you."

"Ok, I will try but if he calls me a peasant one more time than the battle is on!"

Later that night

Zuko lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room, thinking about how he should approach Violet the coming morning. Thinking about how she would probably react to him would not be so pleasant to think about. He got up and quietly walked up on deck, the cool ocean air hit him immediately, he heard a nickering sound and saw takehiko who was staring at him, he was standing over violet's things which were still spread out everywhere in one area, he carefully walked over, takehiko flattened his ears and snorted, pawing the metal which made a scraping sound. "It's ok; I was just going to put her stuff back in her bag." Zuko whispered, takehiko gave him a look like 'you touch, you die.' and stepped to the side reluctantly.

Zuko picked up the backpack and some sketch pencils fell out, he picked them back up and put them back, he saw her sketch diary and looked in it, there were pictures in it, of violet, some guy he didn't know, takehiko, a couple of other horses and different things like a candle, each had some scribbling in the lower left hand corner which he couldn't read. He shrugged it off and then he saw a picture that caught his eyes, it was him, he had his arms crossed and was looking over the railing of his ship. "Where did this come from?" he asked, it seemed to be done from a lower view as if you were looking up at him. "strange." he muttered, putting the sketch diary in her bag and putting the rest of her things back in. Takehiko walked over to him and nudged him with his muzzle. Zuko put his had on it, it was soft; he rubbed it and stood up. "why does she hate me?" he asked takehiko who gave him a blank stare but blew on his face, earning him a pat on the nose, takehiko pawed the ground and nodded his whole head and neck. Zuko backed up a couple steps but wasn't that afraid.

Takehiko moved his ears around and nudged Zuko's arm. "Does she hate me because I won't show her some respect?" he asked, takehiko nodded his head, earning a glare from Zuko.

Violet

Violet was fast asleep when someone walked down into the brig, Zuko stood in front of her cell. He looked at her for a second and saw that she was sleeping in a corner, not on the mat, he saw why. "I told those guards to put her in the clean cell, they never listen." he said, he then saw violet jolt awake. "What are you doing here prince Zuko?" she asked, sleep still attached to her, Zuko smirked. "Just checking to see that you haven't escaped." he stated, she laughed, "how could I get out of here? I can't bend metal." she stated, which struck a question in Zuko. "Can you bend?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She shook her head. "I don't think so, I've never tried before." she said, getting up and looking at him.

"Try."

"What?"

"I said try to bend something."

"Bend what?"

"Here, try to take the flame out of my hand."

Zuko made a small flame in his hand and held it out for violet, she put her hand closer and felt the heat coming from the flame, she took a deep breath and touched it, resulting in a burn across her fingertips. "Oww! My hand!" she shouted, looking down at her fingers. "I don't think that I can bend fire." she said, looking to a cup of water that was set in her cell, she put her hand over it and tried to swirl the water, it didn't move. She tried harder. Nothing. "I can't bend water either." she said, Zuko looked at her. "Well, maybe you aren't a bender then." he stated, eyeing her still.

"I don't think I can bend air, or earth either so I guess that means I can't bend anything, can I?" she asked him

"I don't think so."

"Wow that sucks, I've always wanted to fire bend."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ever since I was younger."

"Why would you want to be a fire bender?"

"I don't know, just the sense of being able to control an element with your bare hands."

"It's not easy."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen."

"It's nearing morning, oh, you left this."

Zuko put violet's backpack in front of her cell and walked off "See you later, prince Zuko." violet said, remembering to be respectful. '_He'll warm up to me sooner or later, a least we didn't start arguing.' _Violet thought, walking back to her bare corner and scrunching up in a ball, with that she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: as you can tell this is the longest chapter so far, I got very bored and there are people over at my house and I couldn't stand the noise so I went back to my room, I had to go to church also, first time in about 3 years, it was for my brother's christening and I had to stand up in front of everyone with my mom, step-dad, and sister with him, everyone got to see me, I was about to die since I hate being in front of a crowd shudders and I get a Ankh! Yes! My sister got it for me! It should be delivered here soon and I'm going to get pics with me wearing it since I love ankhs they give me a sense of power. Don't ask. Much love! Taylor. 


	8. maybe I like to be annoying

Chapter 8

"Maybe I like to be annoying."

"Are you going to let me out soon prince Zuko?" Violet asked politely when Zuko saw her in her cell; she was running her thin fingers through her long hair again trying to get the tangles out. "Guard, unlock her cell." Zuko stated, the guard obeyed in an instant. Violet stepped out and did a curt bow to him. "Now is there anywhere I can take a bath, I'm starting to smell like a man." she stated, sniffing her underarms, Zuko smirked "when we stop you can use the hot springs there. There is nowhere to bathe on the ship." he said, receiving a groan from violet, she walked up on deck and saw takehiko "Takehiko! Did you miss me?" she asked him when he ran up to her excitedly neighing with delight.

Iroh

Uncle Iroh sat at a table playing pai sho and drinking tea when Zuko walked over to him. "The girl is out of the brig, she is on deck, you are in charge of keeping an eye on her, if she makes any wrong move, it's your fault." he said warningly to him. Iroh just smiled and nodded. "Don't worry prince Zuko, she will be just fine." that earned a glare.

Iroh stepped out onto the deck and saw violet on takehiko, trotting him around deck. "My, you sure have your way with animals." he said to her, smiling a big hearty smile. Violet saw him and got off takehiko. "Not really, I was just exercising him. I'm not the greatest rider in the world. You should see my friend mike, he's great at it. He taught me everything I know." she said, walking over to Iroh. He just laughed "You're the best I've seen."

Zuko watched as his uncle and violet talk, he just walked over to a guard and started training with him. Violet soon walked over and leaned against the rail, watching intently, watching him move. It reminded her of a talent show at her school, one guy did karate, and he broke 4 blocks of cement with only his arm. ((Don't underestimate the power of a person's arm that really happened at our school, he is considered a weapon after that happened. The teachers won't let him out of their sight.))

Noticing that someone was watching him, he turned to see violet. "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked her in a slightly demanding voice. Violet just watched him. "Watching." Iroh had returned to his pai sho and smiled to himself as they talked. _'Finally'_ he thought, sipping some tea.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Because I can, and I will."

"Well, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Maybe I like to be annoying."

"I hope not…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

Violet smiled as Zuko got a little annoyed with her. He just returned to training, shooting and blocking, violet yawned from boredom and then walked over and sat with Iroh at his pai sho table. "So, how do you play this game?" she asked. Iroh looked up and his face gleamed with the thought of having another person to get money from. "Simple! I'll teach you.

3 hours later!!!

Zuko had stopped training and was now watching violet at her third try at beating Iroh; she had a determined look on her face. She came close once but Iroh had overcome the battle. "hmmm." she contemplated her next move carefully, Zuko looked at her. _'how can someone be so determined about a stupid board game?' _he thought, turning his gaze to the board, he saw violet's hand descend upon a piece and move it, Iroh moved another and took the pot "I win again!" he said, violet growled loudly and then yelled "I give up!"

Violet lay on the deck after her game with Iroh and took deep breaths, relaxing her body and feeling the cool wind blow around her. She heard someone walking towards her and stop right next to her, she looked up and saw Zuko. "Hey." she stated in a relaxed voice, he raised an eyebrow. "What on earths name are you doing?" he asked, her body was as straight as a board and she was just laying there on the ground. "Relaxing my muscles and mind, care to try?" she asked him, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Zuko reluctantly lay next to her.

"Ok, now, take deep breaths and first relax your toes, then your legs, work your way up and keep taking deep breaths." Violet commanded, taking a deep breath, Zuko obeyed and after a couple minutes he felt relaxed. He heard movement next to him and opened his eyes, violet sat up and there came a lot of cracks and pops from her back and neck. "Mmmmm!" she gasped when there came a loud crack from her lower back, he sat up too and his back popped.

"That was relaxing."

"Of course, I do that all the time when I'm stressed, it also helps me get to sleep."

"That's interesting."

"Eh, it's not the greatest exercise in the world."

Violet got up and walked away inside, leaving Zuko sitting on the metal plating of his ship. He got up slowly as his back cracked again in several different places. "Should I go talk to her?" He asked himself, staring at the door. A guard came over to him "Prince Zuko, we need to stop at a port soon, we are running low on supplies." he stated with at bow, Zuko sighed with annoyance "fine, we'll stop at the nearest port." he replied while walking away into the ship and up to the Capitan's nest. "We are stopping at the nearest port to stock up on supplies." he informed his uncle who was playing people at pai sho; he looked up with a smile. "Excellent! I can take miss. Violet on a shopping trip, she needs some good clothes." he said, winning another game, Zuko was staring at him "what? You seriously want to buy that girl clothes?" he asked, crossing his arms, Iroh nodded. "Her clothes look unnatural so I thought we could get her some different ones so that she could look at least normal."

((A/N: Sorry it took SOOOOO long! I've been grounded because I got an attitude with my step-dad and I'm sneaking sessions, I should have another chapter up ASAP!))


	9. Average everyday sane psycho!

Chapter 9

"Average everyday sane psycho!"

"Yes! Bath Time!!!!" Violet yelled happily while she watched the port come closer, one of the lieutenants stared at her "What miss. Violet?" he asked, she looked at him. "I need to take a bath! Being on this ship with all these disgusting men is unbearable!" all the crew members stared at her. She just looked away and walked over to the railing; she felt the ship slow down and watched the crew tie it up. "Men! Get the supplies and be back by nightfall!" violet turned to see Zuko giving orders; takehiko walked over and blew in her face. "ok, I'm coming." she told him, walking around to his side and pulling herself up to sit on his back, Zuko looked around to see her, she had pulled her hair up in a pair of chopsticks but some of her bangs hung free to frame her face. She glanced his way and paused for a second to stare right at him, her piercing blue eyes sparkled for a quick second, then turned dull, "what prince Zuko?" she asked, he just turned away with a shrug.

"Uncle what are you doing?" Zuko asked, Iroh was packing a small bag. "why, I'm getting ready for the day's events with miss violet, I was planning that we go shopping, hit the hot springs and then have a nice picnic!" Zuko just stared at him. "Whatever, go do what you want with that peasant, I'm going to oversee the crew." and with that, Zuko walked off onto the pier, rolling his eyes. Violet watched as Iroh made his way over to her and takehiko who was waiting intently, his mane blew lightly in the sea breeze, he held his head high and proud. "Ready to go uncle Iroh?" violet asked, taking a hand full of takehiko's mane, Iroh smiled in response "of course I am Miss. Violet!"

10 minutes later

"Try this on; it will compliment your eyes!" Iroh said, throwing a dress at violet who grabbed it quickly, just as another dress flew at her, "this one will look great and will give the illusion that you're taller!" Iroh stated, then pushing her into a small stall that had a curtain. "Ok, I'll try them on!" she said, her arms were laden with dresses. She tried one on that was a deep dark red with light red and a charcoal black, it had a dragon design up the front; the dress itself was a dark red with lighter trimming and a black obi belt. "No, I don't really like it that much." Iroh said, turning violet around and around like a tailor inspecting a new outfit on a dummy, making violet dizzy. "ok, let me try on another one." she disappeared again behind the curtain only to appear within 2 minutes dressed in a new outfit, this one was a kimono style dress that went to about her knees and had a small obi belt, it was a summer design, showing cherry trees in bloom and a water design around the bottom, at the neck it was a light sky blue, Iroh beamed. "It's perfect!" violet smiled, then disappeared behind the curtain, threw the kimono over it and came out later wearing a simple fire nation kimono, the different shades of red complimented her eyes and also made her look fit, the sleeves flared out at the wrists and was fitted at the shoulders, it went all the way down to brush the ground, Iroh nodded "perfect for everyday wear." and with that she disappeared again and came out in another kimono, only earth kingdom colors, it was shorter but still had the same feel, Iroh nodded "that's good for a disguise, now, lets get out of here, I want to relax in some hot springs!"

They paid and left, violet was wearing the new fire nation kimono and they headed up through the crowded streets, which was not a problem because everyone was scared that takehiko would walk right over them, he was looking pleased now that they were off the ship. It took them about ½ an hour to get out of the small port town and into the woods, they spotted the springs, violet squealed "I get to take a bath now!" she ran to the top most spring and stuck her hand into the water. "It's perfect!" she changed into her old black and red bikini and jumped in, Iroh was quick to follow suit, he got into the lowest spring, and takehiko walked over to a grassy spot and grazed.

Violet lost track of the time and soon heard Zuko's voice. "Uncle, where are you?" she looked over to see Zuko emerge from the woods into their clearing. "What is going on? Get back to the ship!" he said, violet got out of her spring. "But we were having fun!" she said, squeezing the water out of her now clean hair. "I don't care, it's time to go." Zuko replied, shielding his eyes from her as she rolled her eyes, put her kimono back on, and pulled her hair up. Iroh changed too, takehiko's trotted over to Zuko and nudged his back, Zuko turned around and pat his muzzle ((ok, I kind of forgot about violet's minor injuries so I'll put that in.)) then turned around to see violet walking down the steep incline, wrapping some cloth around her left hand. "My hand is killing me now." she muttered, Iroh took her hand in his and took the cloth back off, the cut went from the webbing of her thumb to the end of her palm, then there were blisters on her fingertips from her attempt to take the fire from Zuko's hand. "that cut looks bad, you should go to the ship's doctor when we get back, have him put some ointment on it, the blisters will heal in a matter of days." he said, wrapping it back up only tighter which made violet wince in pain, Zuko smirked. "Well if you weren't so clumsy you wouldn't have cut yourself." that made violet retaliate "I didn't know you were right there, you should have at least got my attention when I wasn't handling a sharp object!" takehiko and Iroh watched them, Iroh shook his head _'teenagers.'_ he thought, Zuko and violet turned away from each other and started walking. Takehiko followed obediently while Iroh walked at his own pace, humming to his self.

back at the ship

"Wow, the new kitchen girl looks great!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up; she seems to have a thing for prince Zuko."

"What? Her and prince Zuko?"

"That would never happen; the prince only cares about his self."

"Have you seen the way she looks at him though?"

"Better be quiet, here they come."

"Great, now we get to be bossed around some more."

Everybody stopped talking as Zuko, violet, takehiko, and Iroh walked on deck. "Men, we're leaving now, we will not make port for a week, let's go!" Zuko commanded, making violet groan, "No! A week? I can't stay on this ship with so many men for a week!" that earned a glare from the already angry prince. "if you don't like it, then get off my ship." he growled, takehiko's snorted loudly and stepped forward, making Zuko back up but not back down. "Takehiko, how about some jumping?" she asked him, he perked up immediately, Iroh raised and eyebrow, "miss. Violet, you need to get your hand looked at by the doctor." violet lowered her head. "Ok, in a minute boy, I'll be right back." she said to an impatient looking takehiko, who lowered his head and trotted over to Zuko who had taken a place at the railing, watching the waves crash against the hull of his ship, he turned and rubbed takehiko between his eyes, which returned a nicker "why does she act like a fool?" Zuko asked the delighted horse, who just shook his head and neck, "what is her deal, every time she sees me she has to start an argument, I don't understand women, they are so complicated." takehiko's made what seemed like a low noise from his nostrils, then rubbed his head on Zuko's arm. "You know more about her than me, I wish you could talk, it would be easier on both of us." Iroh walked over smiling. "Having a friendly conversation with violet's horse, as she calls this creature." Zuko turned and gave him a strange look, "she is so confusing, and every time I talk to her she has to start an argument." Iroh chuckled. "Ah, prince Zuko, you're finally getting it, women need space, no wonder she hates you, you don't give her the space she needs." Zuko sighed and turned back to the ocean. "I'll try." takehiko lifted his ears in the direction of the infirmary; violet had walked out and was making her way over to them. Iroh smiled. "All in good time." he said as he walked back to the main part of the ship, passing violet who smiled at him.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" she asked as she pat takehiko and jumped onto his back, Zuko just looked at her, "nothing, just thinking." violet shrugged and trotted takehiko around to face a couple of barrels that were placed next to each other, takehiko cantered up to them and jumped, clearing it with about a foot of space between his underside and the barrels, Zuko watched, he saw violet had a look of concentration on her face, then happiness as they cleared the jump. "Good boy, you haven't lost a step!" she stated proudly as she pat his neck.

((A/N: ok, I'm leaving it there because I've been droning on and on, I'm still grounded but my parents haven't caught on that I have an extra internet connection, or the fact that I am even writing a story, they think I'm reading when I'm in my room with the door closed. Ttyl.))


	10. lets get this party started

**A/N: miss me anyone? I am finally back on, so read away!**

Chapter 10!!

"Let's get this party started!"

"Ah, miss violet, how about music night on deck in an hour?" A very ecstatic Iroh asked a very bored violet who was leaning against the railing of the ship. She turned and smiled "of course, I'd love to!" that made Iroh beam even wider. "excellent!" he replied walking away back into the ship, takehiko trotted over and looked at her, then turned, swished his tail and trotted off to the back of the ship. "Hey, where are you going? takehiko get back here!" she ran after him and saw Zuko standing at the railing, staring out at the sea, violet stood behind the corner of the extended hull out of sight, watching takehiko trot over to Zuko and seeing Zuko pat his nose. _'Takehiko doesn't warm up to strangers after a week, why all of a sudden was he being a suck up?' _violet thought. Zuko turned to look around then looked back at takehiko. "Between us boy, I think Violet knows something that I don't, what about it?" he asked, Takehiko snorted and turned from him, walking over to the other side and nudging violet's shoulder. "No!" she hissed, pushing him away, she turned to look at Zuko and he was looking at her. "You're a little traitor you know that boy?" takehiko snorted and walked to the bow where there was a pile of hay. "What are you looking at?" violet asked, making Zuko smirk.

Later

"Winter spring, summer and fall, four seasons, four loves…" Violet sat next to Iroh swaying with the music and watching the cook and the helmsman dance around as if at a ball, she heard footsteps behind her and turned, Zhao and two of his guards walked on deck, violet jumped up and hid behind Iroh. "Well general Iroh, nice night isn't it?" He asked takehiko laid his ears back as Zhao stepped forward to see violet. "Well, how's our little kitchen worker?" violet glared and reached for Takehiko's mane to keep him under control but before she reached him, Zhao grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him roughly. Iroh's face shown anger for a second but he collected his-self and said calmly "I would like it if you could remove your hand from part of my crew." Zhao released his hand and smirked. "Right, so sorry general, I'm here to speak to prince Zuko."

"Zuko?"

"For the last time, I'm not playing the soungi horn."

"No, it's about our plans."

"I'm taking your crew for an expedition to the north pole."

"What?!"

Violet walked in quickly and stood beside Iroh, as Zhao and Zuko were talking about the blue spirit, violet turned to Iroh. "Please don't make me go with him." she begged in a whisper, Iroh turned to her with a warm smile. "Don't worry violet; I won't let him take you." Zhao turned to them. "Have you heard of the blue spirit general Iroh?" he asked, violet looked at Zuko with a 'you moron!' look as Iroh answered. Zhao then looked at her. "What about you miss kitchen worker?" Violet put on her most innocent face. "He's a wanted criminal but I have never seen him."

"nice night for a walk, care to join me?"

"……"

"Or just sit in the dark."

Iroh walked up on deck and saw violet at the bow of the ship, sitting next to takehiko. "I'm going for a walk, care to join me?" violet shook her head. "No thanks, you can take takehiko with you, go with general Iroh boy." she added to takehiko who trotted over to Iroh happily. "I'll look after the ship." violet said, standing up and nodding to them as Iroh left followed by Takehiko. About 10 minutes of walking around, violet sat down on deck and put her face in her hands, thinking. A noise caught her attention and turned around only to get struck on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Iroh and takehiko.

Iroh was walking calmly beside takehiko when a loud explosion made him turn. "No! Zuko, Violet!" takehiko reared up and neighed as Iroh started running, takehiko caught up with him and lowered his head, getting closer for Iroh to jump on, which he did, right when Iroh grabbed takehiko mane, takehiko took off at a full gallop. Once they reached the dock, Iroh jumped off. "No, Zuko." takehiko's neighed and reared up, the white of his eyes showing, Zuko surfaced a ways away from the burning hull and made his was over. "oh, Zuko! Thank agni your alright, where's violet?" Iroh asked, Zuko coughed up water and being pulled onto the peir, burns across his face. "I don't know."

Zhao's ship.

"we captured the girl like you said." one pirate said, Zhao nodded. "thank you, your work is done, the ship destroyed?" he asked, the pirates nodded and left. Zhao turned to a crew member. "take her down to a cell and chain her up, tell me when she wakes up, I've got some unfinished business to attend to.

"uh, what happened." violet asked, opening her eyes, a sharp pain hit her like a train on the side of her head, a knot had formed. "oh, right, I was on Zuko's ship, the I heard something." she moved her had but felt the weight and heard the drag of the heavy chains. "oh great, not this again." she muttered, sitting up slowly and looking around her cell, it was different that the others she had been in, instead of bars, it was a metal door, with only a small slit for light, other than that she was in total darkness. "Sir, she's awake." someone said in the distance, then the worst possible thing she could hear. "good, leave, I'm going to interrigate her alone." it was Zhao, violet struggled against the chains violently. '_No! I have to get out of here!'_ her heart was racing as the door opened and shut and hearing armored boots clank towards her, she looked up to see the man she couldn't stand, her eyes were wide with fear. "Well, no one is here to hear you scream now." he grabbed her roughly and threw her roughly against the wall shooting pain through her back and head. "your going to regret crossing me."

Later.

"it's so sorry to hear about prince Zuko, do you know who did it?"

"yes, pirates, we had a brush with them awhile back."

"and what about the servant girl?"

"gone with the ship too."

"I'm so sorry to hear that general."

**Ok now, I'm leaving off here so you know I haven't died, I'm ungrounded and all that good jazz, so please review. Byez!**


	11. She's dead

Chapter 11

"She's dead."

"Our plan is working perfectly; stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the avatar will be yours." Iroh said, then walking off down to the brig. Zhao exited a cell brushing off his arm and walking the opposite direction. "Admiral Zhao!" Iroh said, hurrying to catch up, Zhao stopped and turned around. "Ah, general Iroh, what a pleasant surprise." he said, a clank of heavy chains sounded from the cell Zhao had exited. "Oh, you must have a high security prisoner in there." Zhao nodded. "Yes, Very dangerous, he's to be executed in a matter of days."

Inside the cell.

Violet laid motionless on the ground, her face showed bruises as well as her body. "Yes, very dangerous, he's to be executed in a matter of days." she heard Zhao say outside her cell. _'Is he talking about me?' _she thought, moving an arm, the chains scrapped against the floor, her stomach gave a lurch and she found herself loosing the contents of her stomach onto the floor. _'I swear I'll kill you Zhao.' _her mouth formed the words but didn't make a sound. "Oh, well, I'm off to get some tea from the kitchen, care to join me?" the familiar voice of uncle Iroh made her heart leap. Violet coughed against the horrible taste in her mouth and tried to yell but all she achieved was a small grunt.

kitchen

Zuko sat alone in a corner as Iroh and Zhao walked in. "you, go take some food and drink down to the prisoner in cell nine." Zhao yelled across to him, Zuko obeyed and grabbed some bread and water on a tray.

When he reached cell nine he pushed the heavy door open and almost threw up himself, then he realized. "Violet?" the small figure twitched at the sound of her name, then looked up slowly. There was vomit on the floor and she was bruised and her hair was tangled, he set the tray down and went over to her. But she tried to push him away, her arm made contact with his armor but there was to force to it. "Violet it's me, Zuko." he said, taking the faceplate off his helmet, her eyes brightened and a smile seemed to cross her face, but his wounds jumped out at her. "What happened?" he shook his head. "Nothing, what happened to you?" he demanded sternly. She put her head back down onto the metal floor. Zuko went to touch her shoulder but a voice sounded from behind him. "Have a go if you like, she's nothing to me, and she'll be executed when we get to the North Pole anyway." Zuko put his face mask on quickly and turned to face Zhao who looked at him. "I'll leave you alone with her for awhile if you get my drift." and with that he closed the door, leaving Zuko standing in front of violet.

"Did he do what I think he did to you?"

nod

"Talk to me."

Violet shook her head and curled up, not saying a word, Zuko reached down to touch her shoulder but when he did she let out a violent reaction, she lunged out with her left arm and struck Zuko in the chest. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, Zuko had taken the opportunity to grab her outstretched arm. "How did you get here?" he demanded, pulling her up to face him, he felt her try to struggle but then she gave up. "I don't know." she replied.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I heard footsteps, I turned around but then I blacked out. And woke up here."

Her voice died away and Zuko set her down on the floor. "I'll be back." and with that, he left violet in the darkness of her cell.

Up on deck.

Takehiko was not taking the loss of his owner well; he would lash out at anyone who attempted to get near him. "Takehiko." Zuko said quietly, takehiko picked up his head and flatten his ears down, he snorted. "Violet's ok, she's down in the brig." Zuko whispered, takehiko turned away. "If you don't believe me than smell my hands." Zuko held out his hands and takehiko took one whiff the neighed excitedly, pushing Zuko with his head. "You'll have to wait, I'm sorry." at that takehiko flattened his ears and pushed Zuko away roughly and trotted away from him. Iroh saw Zuko and walked over. "What's up with takehiko all of a sudden?" Zuko turned to Iroh. "Violet is on the ship."

"What?"

"She's in cell nine."

"How did she get on this ship?"

"She doesn't know, but Zhao did it."

"How is she?"

"She's pretty beaten up."

"I have to go see her!"

"No, you'll give us away!"

"Ah, general Iroh, admiral Zhao wants to see you up in the helm room." a crew member said, walking up to them. As Iroh walked away the crew member pointed over to takehiko. "The admiral wants some of us to tame that beast so he can ride it, he instructed me to catch it first, care to help?" Zuko looked amused. "Well, the admiral is in for a surprise, that beast won't allow anyone near It." the guard smirked. "Why don't you show me?" he asked, handing Zuko a rope. He took it and sighed, walking over to takehiko. "Hey, takehiko, listen, Violet's down in the brig, Zhao is going to kill her when we get to the North Pole, you have to help Me." takehiko looked at him and flattened his ears and lowered his head. "Please, if you want to save her, you have to listen to me, what I want you to do is obey what everyone else wants you to do. But when we get to the north pole and Zhao takes you off the ship, don't hesitate to do what you want to him, ok, Violet will be safe if we can work together." Takehiko's ears lifted and he snorted, and then let Zuko put the rope over his head and neck. "Ok, good boy."

Zhao

Zhao looked out to see a crew member put a rope around the animal's neck. "Good, I'll ride to victory in style." he said with an arrogant smirk. Iroh looked down at Zuko. "Sir, I don't think you should ride that animal, he is miss. Violet's." Zhao laughed at that comment. "He was, she's dead so that beast is now mine." Iroh gave a slight smirk at these words and turned to leave.

((A/N: ok, sorry it took awhile, I've been talking to the sweetest guy in the world, so I'll have chapter 12 up sooner, sorry about the wait!))


End file.
